Randall's New Beginning
by RC2012
Summary: In the prologue of Dat Salvadorean Chic's fanfic Winds of Change, Randall returns to Monstropolis to become better. Also, he and Sulley meet and set aside their ways. Here is a detailed version of how Randall returned to Monstropolis and of the dialogue between Randall and Sulley. I do not own this story. Winds of Change belongs to Dat Salvadorean Chic.


**Randall's New Beginning**

Randall Boggs was lying on the cold mud of a dark cave. It was where he has been living ever since Mike and Sulley banished him to the human world. It has been rough for the lizard these past few months. Having to forage for food and fight off alligators and birds of prey. He started to think that he deserved all this. For trying to kill Mike and Sulley. For trying to use a dangerous machine that could extract screams from children while also causing them harm. For trying to use said machine on a little girl.

Randall looked up at the night sky and saw a shining star. It was the biggest one in the sky. Randall raised his head up a little and looked up at the star. Then he spoke in a calm and sincere voice.

"Please, let me return home. I don't care about revenge anymore. I just want to go home. If you do, I promise, I'll change. I won't be the same nasty lizard that I was. I'll become kinder and nicer, just like I used to be years ago."

He felt tired then so he laid his head back down on his first pair of hands. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next night Randall came over to a neighborhood of houses. He had been coming to these houses and waiting outside the bedroom windows of children for weeks. Just waiting to see a closet door open and a monster come out. Then the lizard would sneak inside undetected and enter through the closet door and into the Monster World. He looked into every window but the closets remained shut. Randall began to panic. What if he would never be able to get home?

Randall began to lose hope until he looked in the last bedroom window in the neighborhood and that was when he saw it. A monster was walking away from a child's bed and about to enter an open closet. This was his chance. Randall turned invisible and opened the window quietly and entered the kid's bedroom. Then he quickly but quietly followed the monster into the closet. He was back at Monsters, Inc. He was back in the Monster World.

Randall almost cried. He really missed the Monster World. But he couldn't cry now.

Randall looked around and saw that all the other monsters on the floor were wearing clown costumes, and carrying unicycles and bowling pins.

Randall wondered what was going on, but he decided to leave. He wanted to get the hell out of the factory and back to his apartment. So that's what he did. He arrived at his apartment still invisible. He followed someone into the building. He made his way up to the floor where his apartment was. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Crap." Randall muttered. His key was in the bag he carried to work. It was back at Monsters, Inc. He left the building and went back, but the company was closed.

"Crap." Randall muttered again. He left and walked around the city, visible. He walked with his arms behind his back and looked at the other monsters he passed. He didn't care that they saw him. In a way, he wanted them to see the terrible trials he's lived through. Besides, if he does get arrested for what he's done, at least he would have somewhere to stay even if it would be a jail cell.

Then Randall started to think about Mike and Sulley. He thought that he might as well start keeping his promise of changing. He decided to come see them face to face, but would they would be willing to listen to him? Would they be willing to forgive him? Sulley maybe, but Mike was a different matter. He could hear Mike's voice in his head.

"_Nice try, but you're not gonna fool us! I'll keep him tied up Sull, you call the police."_

Randall sighed. Maybe he shouldn't come see them. They probably still hate his guts. Besides, he didn't know where they lived.

Then Randall heard a car pull up to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. It was a red car, and Mike and Sulley were in it. Randall vanished the moment he saw them. Mike and Sulley got out of the car and walked up to the building Mike parked in front of. Then both monsters entered the building. Randall reappeared and crossed the street. He came up to the building Mike and Sulley entered. He held out his hand but brought it down. Tomorrow, he would talk to them tomorrow.

Randall entered an alley on the left side of the building. He found a spot to sleep behind a dumpster and pulled a blanket out of the trash can. He laid himself down on the concrete ground and covered himself with the blanket. He couldn't believe that he had to sleep out here like this, but what other choice did he have? There was no one who could take him in. His father was God knows where. His mother was dead. And his older brother Ned lived far away from here.

Then Randall remembered. He remembered the last time he saw his brother.

Ned came over to visit him, but Randall wouldn't let him in. Randall was working on the Scream Extractor around that time and there were dozens of blueprint littered all over his apartment. He didn't want Ned to see them.

"Randy, please let me in. I'm worried about you bro."

"You know what, Ned? I'm fine, so you don't need to worry. In fact, just stop coming here. I don't need you checking up on me!"

"But Randy,"

"JUST BUZZ OFF!" Then Randall slammed the door in Ned's face. After that, Ned didn't come back or call.

Randall lay there on the ground and moved his finger back and forth gently across the ground. He started feeling bad that he acted so rude towards his brother. When all his brother wanted was to know if he was okay.

_Maybe, when I get back on my feet, I'll call him and let him know how sorry I am._ Randall thought.

At that moment Randall began to miss Ned and wished that his brother was here. Then Randall would tell Ned that he was sorry and maybe Ned would let Randall stay with him for a while.

A cold wind blew through the ally and Randall wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

* * *

It was morning when Randall awoke. He heard the birds chirping, cars passing by, and monsters greeting each other on the sidewalk. Randall's eyes opened wide. He threw the blanket off him and went around to the front of the building. Mike's car was gone.

Randall was afraid that he missed them and they were on their way to work. But what day was it today? Was it the weekend?

Randall decided that he would try to see if they were home. He entered the building and saw the landlord of the building sitting behind a desk and reading a newspaper. Randall walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, but could you tell where a Mr. Wazowski and a Mr. Sullivan are living in this building?"

The landlord looked up. Randall knew that he must've looked a little intimidating with his appearance after living in the bayou; especially with the scar under his left eye. He was also sure that he smelled bad on account of the fact he hasn't showered in a few months.

"You a friend of theirs?"

_Hardly._ Randall thought.

"More like an acquaintance."

"Third floor. Apartment number 18." The landlord said and then he returned to reading his paper.

Randall walked up to the third floor and found the number of the apartment. He stood outside the door and slowly held up his hand. He hesitated for a second, but then he knocked on the door.

"Coming." Sulley said from inside. Randall sighed in relief.

_Thank goodness Sullivan's home._ Randall thought.

Randall waited about thirty seconds and then the door opened. Sulley looked out and saw Randall.

"Randall?" He looked surprised.

"Hey Sullivan." Randall said. Sulley was about to close the door, but Randall stopped him by placing his hand on the door.

"Sullivan, wait! I'm not here for revenge. I just…want to talk."

Sulley looked at the lizard suspiciously. "You're sure?"

"I swear." Randall said.

Sulley opened the door wider and stepped aside so Randall could enter. Randall walked inside and Sulley closed the door.

"So the rumors are true, you have come back." Sulley said.

Randall looked around the apartment. Everything in the living room looked decent, but too cluttered for his taste.

"Where's Wazowski?"

"He's out, with Celia."

Randall sighed. _Good._ He thought. Maybe he'll have a better chance of reconciling with Sulley. He'll reconcile with Mike later, if that was possible.

""Sullivan,"

"Why?" Sulley was on the other side of the living room. Randall was standing by the blue monster's recliner.

"What?"

"Why did you make a machine that was going to hurt Boo?" Sulley demanded.

"Boo?" Randall assumed that Sulley was referring to the little girl who he used to scare regularly.

"I…"

"Was it for money? Did Waternoose promise you a lot of money?"

"Sullivan, if you just listen…" Randall was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Did Waternoose promise to share leadership of the company with you?'

_Just let me talk you idiot!_ Randall screamed inside his head.

"Why, Randall? Why did you do it?"

"BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!" Randall yelled.

Sulley shut up and Randall started to take deep breaths.

"I was jealous of you, okay?"

Sulley stood there without saying a word.

"I guess, this all started with the Scare Games. After you beat me, my whole team criticized me and kicked me out. Then when I saw you receiving all that positive attention from your team and the crowd, I became jealous. I swore that one day I would beat you and prove I was the best. I spent the rest of my time at Monsters University practicing my invisibility power until it was perfect. After I graduated I got a job at Monsters, Inc., where I knew you would be working as well. But I never beat you. You were always on top. The one time I was the top scarer was for like seven seconds before you took it back. A few years ago I started to think that I would never beat you. So I came up with the idea for the Scream Extractor, a machine that could collect ten times more scream than the average scarer could in one session. Waternoose even secretly funded it. I spent two and a half years working on it, and when it was finished I was ready to test it on a human child. The girl you call Boo."

Sulley remained quiet and Randall continued. "And you know the rest. You and Wazowski beat me and throw me into a closet into the home of hillbillies who beat me with a shovel. The End."

Randall finished speaking and looked at Sulley, who had a look of sympathy.

"Randall, I had no idea."

Randall sighed. "Well, you're the first person I've told this to."

"I'm so sorry. If I had known that you would've been beaten like that, I never would've thrown you into that door."

Randall sighed again. "If it was the other way around, I'm sure that I would've done the same thing."

Randall closed his eyes for a moment and looked at Sulley.

"Listen, Sullivan, I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you and Wazowski. And I'm sorry that I tried to hurt Boo. I feel bad about everything I've done and want to make up for all of it."

A moment of silence passed.

"I guess I'll leave now." Randall turned to leave and Sulley held out his hand.

"Randall, wait! What are you going to do now?" Randall turned around.

"I don't know. I don't have a job now. So really, I don't know."

Sulley thought for a minute and an idea came into his mind.

"How about I get you a job at Monsters, Inc.?"

Randall looked confused. "Okay, wait. What happened with Waternoose? I'm sorry, but it's been bothering me ever since I came back."

So Sulley told Randall everything that happened after the lizard had been banished. How Waternoose was tricked into exposing his evil plans on film and was arrested by the CDA."

"I'm surprised the company wasn't shut down."

"Oh it was, but now it's back in business. It's no longer a scream factory though, it's a laugh factory. It collects laughter instead of scream."

Randall couldn't believe it.

"I can get you a job as a laugher. It's similar to being a scarer, except you make kids laugh instead of scaring them."

Randall looked like he was going to fall so he gripped Sulley's chair.

"You okay?"

Randall took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a lot to take in right now."

Randall felt better and released his grip on the chair. "Alright, I'll take the job. When's the interview?'

"What day suits you?" Sulley asked.

Randall was surprised that Sulley asked that. "Well, I have to clean up my apartment since I've been gone so long. So, day after tomorrow?"

Sulley smiled. "Sure thing."

Randall and Sulley walked over to the door. Randall stopped and turned to Sulley.

"Sullivan I'm sorry to ask this of you but, could you get me inside Monsters, Inc.? My apartment keys are in a bag in my locker."

Sulley smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Randall and Sulley walked over to Monsters, Inc. and entered the building. They were the only ones there since it was Saturday (Sulley told Randall that it was Saturday). Both monsters walked into the men's locker room and Randall came up to his locker. He entered the combination and it opened. His bag was still there. Randall was surprised. He thought that it would've been removed by now. He took the bag out and checked its contents. Everything was in it. Apartment keys, checkbook, Monsters Inc. ID, and wallet.

Randall and Sulley left the building and stood outside the fence.

"Thanks Sullivan. I'll be on time to the interview, day after tomorrow."

"Anytime." Sulley smiled and held out his paw.

Randall stared at it, remembering what he had said last time Sulley held out his paw to him.

_May the best monster win._

_I plan to._

Randall felt a pang of guilt in his heart. But he reached out his hand and shook Sulley's paw. Sulley was smiling. Randall gave a small, timid smile. Then the two parted ways.

As Randall was walking home, it came to him that Sulley has probably already forgiven him. If this is true, then it was a big surprise to Randall. He thought that it would be weeks before Sullivan even began to forgive him.

The lizard shook his head. He would never understand Sullivan.

* * *

Randall entered the complex where his apartment was. He saw his landlord Mr. Black, a four-armed tentacle monster.

"Randall? Is it you? How are you?"

"Fine, what's with that flyer?"

Mr. Black looked at the flyer he was holding. "Oh, I was just about to put up a final eviction warning on your door."

Randall then remembered that he had been banished for the past few months and had fallen behind on the rent while he was gone.

"How much do I owe you?"

Mr. Black stated the amount and Randall went over to the desk. He took out his checkbook and a pen and wrote out the amount on a check. He then handed the check to Mr. Black. Mr. Black looked at the check and then at Randall.

"Okay Randall, apartment's yours again."

"Thanks."

Randall started walking up the stairs.

"If you don't mind me asking, where have you been all this time?"

Randall stopped. "Away on vacation." He said. He didn't feel like telling his landlord that he was banished. Then he continued up the steps. Randall found his apartment, used his key, and he entered the apartment. He was home.

* * *

When he was inside, Randall took a shower. Figuring that all the food in his kitchen must've expired by now, the lizard decided to eat out. He went out to a restaurant and had steak and potatoes with a cup of coffee. When Randall bit into the steak, he practically cried. It was delicious. Finally, food he didn't have to hunt for. As he walked home, Randall noticed that here he was out in the open and he hadn't been arrested by the police or the CDA. He remembered what Sulley said to him earlier, that Waternoose was tricked into revealing his evil plan on tape. Since there was no evidence that Randall was involved, he assumed that he was a free monster. Plus, Sulley probably denied that Randall was involved and somehow convinced Mike to say the same. As bad as Randall felt for all the horrible things he's done, he didn't want to answer for all of them behind bars; serving a life sentence. He wanted to make up for all of it among the monsters around him; all the monsters who've come to know him. He wanted to show everyone he knew that he was serious about becoming good again. Hopefully his new job as a laugher could help him become better.

Randall went back to his apartment. He decided that he would clean it tomorrow and went straight to bed. The next day he cleaned up the apartment. He emptied the fridge of all the expired food and threw the food away into trash bags. He would take the bags out when trash day arrives. He washed the fridge and cleaned up the rest of the apartment. Some things were still out of place though.

Randall's stomach growled and he looked at his clock. It was one-thirty. So he went out for lunch and did the grocery shopping. He came back to his apartment and put the food away in the kitchen.

Randall felt like he was starting to get his life back in order, but he still had some work to do on becoming a better monster.

The next day Randall went to his interview with Sulley. A few days later Randall got a call from Sulley. He got the job.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Randall returned to the Monster World. It was night-time and tomorrow was his first day as a Laugher. He was also to see Sulley tomorrow before he started work. He lay in bed but wasn't in any hurry to fall asleep. He was afraid, afraid that he would have a particular nightmare again. His first night back in the apartment, Randall had a very peaceful sleep. But a few nights later, he had a horrifying nightmare.

Randall dreamt that he was back in that hillbilly trailer in Louisiana. The hillbilly mother was beating him with a shovel while Randall begged her to stop. She hurt him pretty bad. His second pair of arms and all of his legs were broken. Then the mother stopped hitting him. Randall began to sob uncontrollably being in so much pain. Randall opened his eyes and saw nothing but whiteness. There were two figures standing far away in the distance, but he knew who they were. It was Mike and Sulley.

"W-Wazowski. S-Sullivan, I'm s-s-sorry." The lizard sobbed. "Please, please help me. If you do, I promise, I won't be the same hateful lizard. I'll become nicer. Kinder. Please, help me."

Then Mike and Sulley began to fade and disappeared.

"No! Please don't go!" Randall reached his right hand out.

Then he looked up and saw the hillbilly mother. She had her shovel over her head, preparing for one final blow on the head that would kill the lizard.

"No don't!" Randall cried raising up his hand.

She brought the shovel down and Randall screamed.

He shot up in bed and looked around. He was back in his bedroom. Back in the Monster World. He was safe.

Randall saw that his second pair of arms weren't broken. He threw off the blanket and checked his legs. They were fine too.

Randall hugged himself and rocked himself back and forth; trying to calm himself down. "You're okay, Randall. You're safe. From hillbillies and shovels." Randall looked at the alarm clock. It was five a.m.

Randall got out of bed and went into the living room. He made himself a cup of coffee, turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch. He didn't want to fall asleep again.

Now it was the night before he starts work. Randall took a deep breath and closed his eyes, deciding to go to asleep. He did dream, but it was a happy dream.

Randall found himself in a world of white, but then the scenery changed. He found himself walking in a park. He passed a statue and looked at it; then he was shocked. In his reflection in the base of the statue, he was five years-old again and wearing glasses.

"Randy, what are you doing?"

Randall recognized that soft, feminine voice. He turned around and saw that his mother was standing behind him. She was dark purple with green eyes and had eight limbs just like Randall.

Tears were in Randall's eyes. A wide smile crossed his face.

_She's alive again!_ Randall thought. He came up to his mother and hugged her.

"I love you Mom!"

Randall's mother smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart." Then Randall saw Ned. Ned was six years-old again. Randall hugged him next.

'I love you too, Ned."

"I love you too bro, but…you can stop hugging me now."

"Oh, sorry." Randall broke away from his brother.

"Come on now, boys. Let's go have our picnic.

_Picnic? Of course._ Randall thought.

He remembered that every summer when he and Ned were kids, their mother would take them to the park to have a picnic. Al least once or twice every summer.

Randall walked with his mother and older brother over to a tree on top of a hill. That was where they usually had their picnics. On the way, Randall's glasses slipped forward and he pushed them up. His mother giggled at him. Randall looked up at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Nothing sweetheart. It's just that, you fixing your glasses, it's cute."

Randall smiled. He missed his mother giggling at him when he fixed his glasses.

They arrived at the tree and had their picnic. Randall took a bite out of one of the sandwiches and smiled. It was delicious. He looked at his family and down at all the monsters from up on the hill. Randall knew now that it was a dream, but it made him feel happy. It reassured him that he could redeem himself. That Randall Boggs will soon have a happy ending.

So Randall lay on his left side asleep. Tears flowed down his face, but he was smiling.

* * *

Vanessie sat on her bed. It was dark in her one-room apartment and she could hear the sound of cars passing by outside. She was nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow was her first day as a laugh assistant. And she had no idea who her partner would be.

Vanessie was sure that she would soon be fired from the job. She has been fired from so many jobs. Whether it was because she was late or she had troubles with the job. She wouldn't be surprised if she was fired the moment she set foot into Monsters, Inc.

"There's no way I'm gonna keep this job." She sighed.

Then she looked at the photo on the nightstand next to her bed. It was of her and her parents. Vanessie picked it up and looked at it. Her mother, Nessie, was smiling in the photo. Then a determined look appeared on Vanessie's face.

"No, I will keep this job. I'll do it for myself and for you Mom. I love you." Vanessie kissed the photo and set it back down on the nightstand. She laid herself down on her bed and got under her blanket. Soon she fell asleep.

**Big thanks to Dat Salvadorean Chic on fanfiction, A.K.A. Jazz DaFunk on deviantart , for giving me permission to write this fanfic. This was based off the prologue of her fanfic Winds of Change, which can be found on both fanfiction and deviantart. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**~RC**


End file.
